Jamie doesn't get love
by mickeiblue
Summary: Jamie ponders love and what it means, doing so he looks at the lives of the people around him and asks them for advice. But poor Jamie just gets more confused. He does live in Tree Hill after all.


disclaimer: dont make me say it, gawd but you already know i dont own oth, if i did well things would be different.

anyway, just a fun one shot i did out of boredom and so i wouldnt use my hands to kill somebody i choce to instead take my frustrations out by writing considerinhg i feel to sick to do anything else and if i decided t draw it would most likly be angry scribbles so yeah writing seemed like the best option. dont worry this is just a one shot, and i am working on the new chapt of love and infatuation.

**Jamie doesn't get love**

I don't get old people or the whole love thing. I mean, I think I know what love is. I love Momma and Dad, and of course I love Chester, and I love Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas, and I love Uncle Skillz and Nanny Deb, and I love basketball and ice cream and I love my wii. Love doesn't seem that complicated.

I don't know why old people have such a problem with love, Sam says that when I'm older I'll understand but I don't think I ever will. I know there are different types of love, that is what Momma told me, there is the love like she loves me, and the love like she loves her friends, and the love she has for music and then there is that special type of love. The love Momma has for my Daddy.

Sam says that is being in love, that adults fall in love with each other and it means they can't kiss anybody else and they can get married and have babies and all that jazz. I don't know what jazz is, but it must be good because Sam says that when you're in love you can do crazy things.

And they seem to do a lot of crazy things.

I heard Momma say that Uncle Lucas falls in and out of love too easily that it's 'no wonder everyone gets confused'. And I think I know what she means. Uncle Luke loved Lindsay, she was nice and friends with Momma, and they were getting married. But then they didn't.

Aunt Brooke told me that sometimes you fall out of love or that love isn't enough.

Uncle Luke seemed real sad for a long time, but then he cut his hair really cool and couldn't remember when he did it and after that he went away and came back and Momma and Dad told me he is now getting married to Peyton.

So he has to be in love with Peyton, the type of love when it means you don't get to kiss other people.

I was a bit confused. I didn't tell them that, but I just don't get it. I don't really know Peyton very good, she was gone for a long time but parrotly she is old friends with Momma and Dad and Uncle Lucas. I didn't really know that she was friends with Uncle Luke. They didn't really act like friends. So it was a big surprise when everybody told me that they were getting married. Because that means that they love each other like my Momma and Daddy love each other.

And didn't he just love Lindsay like that.

It confuses me, if I think about it for too long my head hurts.

But they didn't date, isn't that what you are meant to do before you wanna get married. Uncle Lucas dated Lindsay for long time. But Uncle Skillz told me that Uncle Luke and Peyton dated a long time ago.

So I asked Momma if you dated a long time ago does it make it alright to get married without dating now, because Momma always said you date people before you marry them but she also says that sometimes the past is the past. That is meant to mean that when something happens a long time ago it doesn't matter anymore.

Momma said that sometimes when you love a person you just know, so it's alright to get married without dating. Dad said like they knew because they didn't date very long too.

So I said, why didn't they get married a long time ago? If you just know, how come they didn't know that long time ago?

Momma had said it was time for bed.

So, I was curious above love.

I decided to ask Uncle Lucas.

And when we were talking I got to thinking, Dad says I think too much. I didn't think that Uncle Lucas and Peyton were that good friends, but I knew that Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke were. I like the way they smile at each other, and Momma says we all love each other so I know Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke love each other. So I was thinking, did Uncle Lucas ever love Aunt Brooke like Momma and Daddy love each other. So I asked him and he said it was complicated.

Complicated?

What is so complicated about yes or no, why is love complicated?

Aren't you just 'spose to know?

I don't get old people.

I asked Sam about it, she isn't old so I thought she could explain it to me, but Sam says that Uncle Lucas and Peyton getting married is down to one of those crazy things people in love do and there is no explanation in crazy.

Well, they must have stopped being crazy because they aren't getting married anymore, or does that mean they stop loving each other because Uncle Luke is all sad and Peyton is all sad and she lives with Aunt Brooke again and Momma says that there isn't going to be a wedding but then I hear everyone saying how Lucas and Peyton still love each other.

How's a kid ever gonna understand love around here?

One person tells me one thing and then someone tells me something else and I sometime shear things that are different too.

Like Sam tells me how my Aunt Brooke and Julian are in love, like the in love love, and Aunt Brooke tells me she loves Julian and I asked her if it was that sort of love like Momma and Daddy and if it means she can't kiss nobody else, and Aunt Brooke didn't say yes. She said  
it's the kinda love where you aren't allowed to kiss nobody else but it's not like Momma and Daddy, and then she said "well not yet". But then I heard one night Momma and Daddy talking about Aunt Brooke and Julian and Momma said how she likes Julian but Aunt Brooke doesn't love him like she loved Uncle Luke. That is how I found out Aunt Brooke use to love Uncle Lucas, the sort of love where you don't get to kiss anybody else, so I told Sam that and what Momma said. She didn't seem happy, she said it was a long time ago and I said that that was what people use to say about Uncle Lucas and Peyton.

Daddy said that Julian makes Aunt Brooke happy, and Momma said she knew that, and then there was no more talking. They just looked at each other, they do that a lot.

If Aunt Brooke is dating Julian and people like it because it makes her happy then why isn't Uncle Lucas kissing Peyton anymore because he doesn't seem happy since he stopped but Momma still says it's the right thing.

Why isn't being happy enough?

Or why does Aunt Brooke think being in love isn't enough?

Uncle Lucas still seems sad, I told him maybe if he cut his hair cool again then he'll be happy again, like last time. I even told him that I would do it too, Momma won't mind if it makes him happy again.

Uncle Lucas and Peyton don't kiss anymore, and Momma says they are just friends again, now Peyton kisses Jake. Dad said that they use to date a long time ago too, so I asked him if they are getting married now and he laughed. I don't think it's funny.

I asked Aunt Brooke why Uncle Lucas is still sad and Peyton is happy, Brooke said it's because Peyton is kissing Jake. So I asked her why she doesn't seem so happy anymore, but she didn't answer me.

Aunt Brooke told me she's marrying Julian, and Sam is really happy about it, everybody says they are happy about it.

But they don't really seem happy anymore. I saw Aunt Brooke and Peyton fighting but when they saw me they stopped, and Momma isn't happy with Uncle Lucas, and Daddy says that they're all a bunch of idiots but Momma said not to call them that.

I heard Peyton tell Aunt Brooke she shouldn't marry Julian because she loves Lucas but Aunt Brooke said she loves Julian.

I don't know why Aunt Brooke shouldn't marry Julian if she loves Lucas, because she loves all of us. My Momma loves Uncle Lucas and she married Daddy.

I thought about it for a long time, and decided that Peyton thinks that Aunt Brooke loves Uncle Lucas like Momma loves Daddy, but Aunt Brooke thinks she loves Julian like Momma loves Daddy. Shouldn't Aunt Brooke know best?  
Peyton must be confused like I am.

I thought maybe Uncle Lucas could help so I went to him, I asked him why it was complicated. He just looked at me funny so I asked him again what I'd asked before "were you ever in love with Aunt Brooke?" if he says yes then maybe Aunt Brooke use to love him too.

Uncle Lucas looked real sad when I asked him, he told me he never stopped.

Now I think I get it.

But I still don't get old people.

**please read and review, hugs, luv mickei**


End file.
